1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission control apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An Alamouti STBC (Space Time Block Code) is known as an encoding method for MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output), as shown in Non-Patent Document 1, for example. Furthermore, one known restriction for an Alamouti 2×1 space time diversity technique is that this technique can only be used for two transmission antennas, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.